Tovarash
by Simakai
Summary: L'enfance de Radu et de Ion. Chapitres courts, narration alternée.
1. Chapter 1

Bon, alors je commence officiellement une vraie fic de Trinity Blood! Évidemment, c'est sur Radu et Ion... mais comme je n'ai pas de référence pour leurs âges réels ainsi que leur vraie histoire, j'ai dû tout inventer. J'espère que je ne me gourre pas totalement. Tout ce que j'avais comme info, c'était Ion qui disait qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis l'enfance... bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Et une différence d'âge de huit ans, c'est pas trop mal, non? Encore là, j'avais aucune info...

* * *

_Ion : 2 mois – Radu : 8 ans_

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite chose vagissante et hurlante?

-Veux-tu prendre Ion dans tes bras, Radu?

-Pour quoi faire?

Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je sais que ma mère se demande quelle mouche me pique, mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ne veux pas voir ce bébé, je ne veux pas entendre ses cris, je ne veux pas sentir son odeur de poudre et de couches.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne chez moi? « Il va rester ici pour quelques temps. C'est comme si tu avais un petit frère! » Mais je ne veux pas de petit frère, moi!

Je jette mes oreillers, puis mes jouets sur le murs. Il y en a qui se brisent. Je déplace les meubles, je les renverse. Je frappe le plancher avec mes poings. Je fais du bruit, je déplace de l'air pour rien. Je ne veux pas de ce petit frère, moi! Je ne veux pas! Et je veux qu'on le sache!

Ma mère ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Elle est fâchée; elle tient toujours le bébé dans ses bras. Elle me dit que j'agis comme un bébé moi-même, et qu'à huit ans, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Elle me dit que même si je ne suis pas d'accord, le bébé va rester. Qu'elle l'a pris avec nous pour rendre service à sa famille, au nom de l'amitié entre les Barvòn et les Fortuna. Elle me dit que je vais devoir apprendre à l'aimer.

Bébé-Ion a cessé de hurler. Il me fixe de ses grand yeux rougeâtres, et moi aussi je le regarde, fasciné par ce regard étrange. Je n'écoute même plus ma mère qui continue sono sermon. C'est la première fois que je vois les yeux de bébé-Ion. Je veux voir de plus près…

S'il ne hurle pas trop, je veux bien qu'il soit mon frère…


	2. Chapter 2

Ion : 2 ans – Radu 10 ans 

-'adu! 'adu!

Je tends les bras. Aussitôt, Radu se penche et me prend dans ses bras. Je n'aime pas le voir aller à l'école, mais je suis content quand il revient. Je veux toujours être avec lui. Il n'y a pas de meilleure personne au monde, il n'y a pas de bras plus doux et plus chauds.

-Alors, comment a été ta journée, Ion?

Il me soulève à bout de bras et me pose sur ses épaules. Je vois le monde de haut, en haut de la tête de mon Radu, j'ai l'impression de gouverner tout ce qui m'entoure.

-Bien-bien!

-Moi j'ai appris la table de douze…

-Tab'e?

-Des multiplications…

Il est tellement savant! Il sait tellement de choses que j'ignore! Je m'accroche à son turban pour ne pas tomber, mais le tissu glisse et se déroule. Je laisse tomber la longue bande de tissu clair par terre et je tiens directement sa tête. Je fais attention à ne pas tirer ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait mal à cause de moi.

Nous arrivons dans sa chambre. Il me soulève à nouveau et me dépose par terre.

-Tu deviens lourd, Ion…

Je boude. C'est pas vrai, je suis pas lourd! Je suis pas gros!

Il commence à me chatouiller. Ah! Il m'a eu par surprise, par derrière! Je m'écroule sur le tapis de la chambre. J'ai le souffle court, je ne peux pas arrêter de rire. Il va me chatouiller à mort!

Je suis tellement heureux avec lui!

Radu, mon grand frère…


	3. Chapter 3

Juste pour dire: mon défi, avec cette fic, c'est de parvenir à écrire un segment-chapitre sur un seul côté d'une feuille lignée.

* * *

_Ion : 6 ans – Radu : 14 ans_

Pourquoi sont-ils toujours contre nous? Pourquoi veulent-ils toujours nous séparer? Je serre Ion contre moi, et il s'accroche à ma veste avec ses petits doigts. On nous dit d'être raisonnables. On me dit qu'à mon âge, je pourrais être plus sage. Que je devrais montrer l'exemple.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre!

On m'arrache Ion de force. On l'emmène ailleurs; il doit rejoindre sa grand-mère, maintenant que le temps de son éducation est venu. On me sermonne encore et encore. On me traite de capricieux.

Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre! Ils sont en train de m'enlever mon frère! C'est comme s'ils m'arrachaient le cœur!

-D'accord, dis-je au bout du sermon et des cris. J'ai compris. Laissez-moi seulement le revoir une dernière fois.

On m'accorde cette dernière requête. Aussitôt que nous sommes seuls, Ion se jette dans mes bras. Je le serre tendrement contre mon cœur, et j'essaie de retenir mes larmes. Sans succès. Lui aussi, il pleure, mais c'est un enfant… cela n'a aucune importance, puisque je pleure pour lui.

-Je veux pas partir! sanglote-t-il. Je veux pas être loin de toi! Je veux rester à Luxor!

-Je suis désolé, Ion. Je ne peux pas l'empêcher. Mais il y a un moyen pour qu'on soit ensemble même sans se voir. Ta main.

Je me détache de lui, je me mets à sa hauteur et je tends ma main vers lui. Il hésite un peu, fixant ma paume de ses grands yeux rouges, puis il y pose sa main. Je glisse une dague entre nos deux mains. Il comprend. Il a l'air décidé. D'un coup sec, je tranche légèrement nos deux paumes. Notre sang coule et se mêle. J'ai mal, il a mal, mais nous gardons nos deux paumes collées l'une à l'autre. Peu importent les larmes.

-Maintenant, nous sommes des frères de sang. Je serai en toi et tu seras en moi. Mon tovarash.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ion : 9 ans – Radu : 17 ans_

-Grand-mère, grand-mère! Il va vraiment venir? Vraiment, vraiment?

-Bien sûr, Ion. Calme-toi. Il devrait arriver bientôt.

Elle sourit devant mon impatience. Il va venir, il va venir… nous allons à nouveau vivre ensemble! Il va aller à l'université…

On annonce son arrivée dans notre cour. Aussitôt, je cours à l'entée du manoir. J'ai tellement hâte de le revoir, je n'en peux plus d'attendre!

Il marche rapidement dans la grand allée ombragée par les grands arbres taillés. Je l'appelle. Il lève la tête et il arrête de marcher. Un beau sourire illumine son visage. Radu…

Je saute dans ses bras. Sous mon élan, il recule, nous manquons de peu de tomber. Il rit, et moi aussi je ris. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Dans des événements comme ceux-là, pas besoin de parler. Que pourrions-nous nous dire? Que nous sommes heureux de nous revoir? Que nous nous sommes manqué?

Nous le savons déjà.

Je le prends par la main, je lui fais visiter le jardin. Sa main est chaude; ses cheveux s'agitent tranquillement au vent. Il est devenu grand, sa voix est plus grave : Radu est devenu un homme…

Mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il n'a pas changé. J'en suis sûr.

Nous nous asseyons au bord d,un petit lac, entre deux massifs de fleurs. J'appuie ma tête contre son épaule, et il me caresse les cheveux du bout des doigts. Je me sens bien, si bien avec lui…

-Tu vas toujours rester, hein Radu?

Il embrasse le dessus de ma tête.

-Évidemment, tovarash.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ion : 10 ans – Radu : 18 ans_

-Alors, tu t'es bien intégré aux Fortuna, Radu?

-Ça n'a pas été bien difficile. Nos familles sont amies depuis longtemps. Je n'ai eu qu'à demander d'aller à l'université de Byzantium pour qu'on accepte de m'accueillir en leur demeure.

-Ils te traitent bien?

-Très bien. Rien de particulier à dire.

Isaak tire une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, puis il la souffle en l'air. Je me contente d'attendre la prochaine question.

-Tu es maintenant devenu un baron, Radu. Ça te fait quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. Mes parents sont morts, et j'ai hérité de leur titre. J'aurais préféré qu'ils vivent, même si je ne les aimais plus vraiment. Je ne sais même pas de quoi ils sont morts.

-Et si je te disais que c'est Dietrich qui les a tués sur mon ordre, au nom des Rozencreuz? Qu'il les a poussés à s'entretuer?

Je marque une pause. J'essaie de ne rien afficher, ne rien montrer. Aucun sentiment. Je dois digérer tout ça. Qu'est-ce que je ressens vraiment, en cet instant?

Peut-être un vide. Rien de plus. Un vide. Immense.

-Je… je répondrais qu'on ne peut rien contre les volontés de l'Orden. Cependant, si je puis me le permettre, monsieur Von Kampfer… pourquoi…?

-Il fallait que tu sois noble le plus tôt possible, pour gagner ta place dans l'Empire. Il n'y a que là que tu peux nous être utile. Même si ce n'est qu'une petite noblesse qui ne t'apportera aucun pouvoir réel.

-Bien monsieur.

Je me relève, je m'en vais. L'entretien est terminé.

Pourquoi ce vide…?


	6. Chapter 6

_Ion : 12 ans – Radu : 20 ans_

Dois-je être fier ou effrayé? Vraiment, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

Et Grand-mère qui me sourit! C'est à cause d'elle, ou plutôt c'est grâce à elle si j'ai eu… cet honneur… honneur… cet emploi, disons.

-Tu seras un Envoyé impérial, Ion! Tu pourras représenter l'Empire sur tout le continent! Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras…

Tout se mêle dans mon esprit… tout! Je ne m'y retrouve plus! Je ne comprends plus rien! Rien! Que faire? … Ce que je fais toujours dans ces situations : aller demander conseil à mon tovarash. Mon cher Radu. Il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui.

Il est dans sa chambre, il étudie. Lorsqu'il me voit, il arrête tout et m'assoit sur son lit. Il reste debout pour me contempler, l'air inquiet. Je sais qu'il se fait vraiment du souci pour moi… je lui explique tout. Mes craintes, mes désirs, mes ambitions. Je me délivre de tout.

-Un Envoyé spécial, vraiment…

-Mais pourquoi moi? Je suis trop jeune pour ça!

-Mirka a dû mettre de la pression sur le Conseil… c'est ta grand-mère, après tout, elle veut tellement que tu réussisses! Et puis, tu es bien assez mature pour accomplir ton devoir.

-Mais pourquoi moi?

Ma voix a pris un ton presque désespéré que je regrette aussitôt. Radu fixe le mur et me répond.

-Ta noblesse… tu es un comte… même si tu es jeune, tu as un poids dans la balance de l'Empire.

-Mais… je ne…

-Ne t'en fais pas, m'interrompt-il. J'irai avec toi. Il ne peut rien arriver de mal quand nous sommes ensemble.

Je saute dans les bras de Radu en le remerciant, mais il me repousse doucement.

-Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour ça, tovarash?

Je rougis… j'hésite… puis je retourne me blottir contre lui sans rien dire. Et il me serre contre lui doucement. Sans rien dire.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ion : 13 ans – Radu : 21 ans_

Je me réveille. Nous sommes encore au beau milieu de la journée. Je sens Ion qui se serre contre mon dos, ses mains qui s'agrippent à ma tunique de nuit, son souffle tranquille dans mon cou. Je souris.

Nous avons pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble depuis que Ion est devenu un Envoyé. Par sécurité. Parce qu'il aime ma chaleur et que j'aime la sienne, tout simplement. Parce que nous sommes des tovarash.

Je me lève en faisant attention pour ne pas réveiller Ion, et je vais sur le balcon de notre chambre d'hôtel pour prendre un peu l'air. Nous sommes en Allemagne… l'air allemand n'est pas si agréable, l'air de Berlin, l'air d'une cité de Terrans…

-Alors? On profite des nuages? Heureusement qu'ils sont là, hein, petit vampire…

Dietrich? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? Il se laisse tomber du balcon de l'étage au-dessus jusqu'au mien. Je recule légèrement devant son sourire carnassier. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

-Vous étiez tellement mignons… j'aurais dû prendre une photo.

-Tu es là pour me donner des ordres de la part d'Isaak?

Je me retiens pour ne pas grincer des dents. Je le déteste, avec son petit visage d'ange… c'est un démon.

-Non, je venais juste pour t'étudier, toi. Tu es intéressant. C'est la première fois que je vois un homme aussi passionné par un simple enfant.

-C'est mon tovarash. Mon frère de sang. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien vu que tu ne le tripotais pas trop, ne te fâche pas. Mais je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouves… enfin, c'est bien pratique, cette amitié avec le comte… pratique qu'il soit un Envoyé… j'en parlerai avec Isaak.

-J'aimerais le laisser en dehors de tout ça.

Le sourire de Dietrich s'agrandit. Je frissonne.

-Retourne le voir, profite de lui pendant que tu le peux encore.

Je baisse la tête et je retourne à ma chambre. Ion dort encore. Je me recouche à ses côtés et je le serre contre moi.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ion : 14 ans – Radu : 22 ans_

-Je veux bien être un Envoyé de l'Empire, tant que je sers l'Empire… mais aller chez les Terrans…

-Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Ion. C'est la preuve de la grande confiance de l'Impératrice à ton égard. Et acceptant cette mission, tu lui prouves ta fidélité.

Je baisse la tête. Grand-mère a raison, comme toujours, mais… les Terrans… ça ne me dérange pas d'aller dans leurs cités, mais comment négocier avec eux? On ne peut pas leur faire confiance…

Radu pose ses mains sur mes épaules, il me soutient.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Ion. Ça sera comme d'habitude. Je serai encore là pour toi. Nous… je…

Il baisse la tête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a l'air si triste. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi il prend un air faussement joyeux. Pour m'encourager? Peut-être… lui non plus n'aime pas tellement les Terrans, il doit être nerveux. C'est bien gentil de sa part de vouloir ne pas me le montrer, mais je le connais trop bien.

-Allons préparer non choses, tovarash, tu veux bien?

Je lui prends le bras et je l'entraîne dans nos quartiers. Une fois à ma chambre, il me laisse un instant, prétextant je ne sais trop quoi, puis il revient avec un gros paquet qu'il me tend. Je l'ouvre.

-Oh… ce sont…

-Des vêtements de mon pays, dit-il. Je les ai fait faire pour toi. Je voudrais que tu les portes pour aller rencontrer la Cardinale.

-D'accord!

Je souris. Ces vêtements, cette texture soyeuse et lourde à la fois… comme à Luxor, quand j'étais enfant. Les vieux jours… les jours heureux…

_Les jours révolus._


	9. Chapter 9

Dernier chapitre! Il fallait bien en arriver là!

* * *

_Ion : 14 ans – Radu : 22 ans_

Seul. Seul. Ion est parti. L'Envoyé impérial est parti délivrer son message. L'Envoyé. Ce n'est qu'un Envoyé et il doit mourir. Mourir pour la cause du Rozenkreuz Orden.

Non… c'est Ion… c'est mon tovarash…

Je contemple le petit lac tranquille, le reflet brouillé de la lune, je respire le vent nocturne. Il devrait bientôt être là-bas… dans quelques instants, il aura rejoint la Cardinale.

Le bruit de l'appareil radio me fait sursauter.

-C'est bon, Franzberg-kun. À toi de jouer.

Des étincelles, puis une flamme bleue, au creux de mes mains. Ce pouvoir qui me sert si peu. Avant, je t'amusais, Ion, avec une danse parmi les flammes bleues. Cependant, c'est un pouvoir suspect, dangereux… mais bien pratique. Destructeur. Je vais détruire, un attentat, je vais tuer, tuer enfin, tuer encore. Tu ne t'en doutais pas, hein, Ion? Tu ne savais pas que ton tovarash est prêt à te tuer si cela peut enfin causer une guerre?

Je ne veux pas te tuer! De toute façon, je n'aurai pas à le faire moi-même. Tu dois être tué par des Terrans. Puis j'irai assassiner la Cardinale. Puis je me suiciderai. Les autres s'occuperont de l'Impératrice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Franzberg-kun? Allez! Les flammes!

Je lance l'énorme flamme bleue vers le bâtiment, je vois qu'il y a une panne de courant. Je vois des soldats qui courent, des ambulances. C'est fini. Je peux revenir à la ville. Mon travail est terminé.

Ion… il est là… il a survécu… Non! Je ne voulais pas le revoir! Je ne devais pas le revoir! Je… Il est blessé? Il souffre? Je… je…

Je suis si… content de le revoir en vie…

Je veux le sauver.

-Ion!

L'un de nous deux devra mourir… je voudrais tant que ce soit moi! Je voudrais tout oublier, l'Orden, ma rancoeur. Je voudrais revenir à ces vieux jours… ces jours heureux…

_Ces jours révolus._

* * *

À la prochaine! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, en passant! 


End file.
